Aldanon
Aldanon (male neutral good diviner) is an important NPC in the Neverwinter Nights 2 official campaign. "Never resting his eyes on any one object for long, Aldanon's absent-minded nature manifests itself in every part of his body. Periodically tapping his foot, cracking his knuckles, or just shuffling in his place, the scholarly old man seems unable to stand still for long." Official campaign Aldanon is a wealthy, yet absent-minded, sage living in the Blacklake district of Neverwinter. Originally, he build his manse on the outskirts, away from the main thoroughfare, but the reconstruction following the war with Luskan resulted in his home being in the middle of the new Blacklake district. As such, he began putting wards in order to keep out opportunistic nobles hoping to buy his estate, as well as the recent murderer on the loose. Aldanon had come into the possession of one of the silver shards from the Sword of Gith, though he had long since forgotten who sold it to him. He knew Ammon Jerro from long ago, when he was a court wizard at Castle Never, and knew that Jerro had once possessed a githyanki silver sword (though not that it was Gith's own blade). When the PC arrived in Neverwinter with a shard, (s)he had Sand examine both that and Duncan's shard, detecting the two had far more power than before. Determining this was beyond his skill, Sand suggested the PC take it to Aldanon for a more professional analysis. Unfortunately, the murders of Dalren and other noblemen led to the Blacklake district being quarantined, forcing the player to work through the City Watch or Shadow Thieves to get access. After obtaining access, the player was able to visit Aldanon in his manse. The sage was interested in the PC's two shards, allowing him to compare them to the one he had. After a quick test, he finally determined they were pieces of a Githyanki silver sword. Aldanon knew about the githyanki Sword Stalkers, and that they search out missing swords, and believed that's why they were seeking out the PC and the shards. He knew that Ammon Jerro was more knowledgeable on the subject, but was told he had died long ago, and any research of his would likely be kept in his Haven. He recommended the PC visit the Neverwinter Archives and try to find any information on Jerro, or his family, that could lead to the Haven. During Act II, Aldenon learned that Lord Tavorick had possession of another silver shard that had been passed around by nobles, and believed that may have been what the Blacklake murderer was trying to find. He sent a message to the Sunken Flagon, but by the time the PC arrives, the house was taken over by several thugs and Aldanon was missing. Aldanon found himself in Crossroad Keep as a prisoner, and learned from fellow prisoner Zhjaeve that Black Garius abducted him because of difficulties in deciphering the Tome of Iltkazar. Aldanon remained relatively oblivious of the situation, and and became entrenched in the many tomes they had at the keep. The PC met him again in the (ruined) library after sneaking in through the escape tunnel. Aldanon was still oblivious to Garius' activities, and was far more interested in reading the tomes. The player commanded him to flee to Neverwinter and warn them of the possible danger, but not before Aldanon commented that if they started their "dark rituals" the best way to stop them is to make a lot of noise. Arriving a few moments too late, Garius and his minions succeed in completing the ritual as the player stormed the chamber. However, not knowing the true results that would occur (as the Shadow Priests were fully aware), Garius and his ritual companions were instantly slain in the shadow backlash, only to rise soon afterwards as Shadow Reavers, thralls in the service of the King of Shadows. The Greycloaks rescued Zhjaeve from her cell and Lord Nasher granted the keep's control over to the PC. Back in Neverwinter, at Captain Brelaina's office, Aldanon (confusingly) tried to explain who and what Zhjaeve was to the captain. Brelaina gave up and instead suggested the PC handle it, as the prisoner specifically requested the Kalach-Cha himself/herself. Aldanon however was anxious to return to the keep and examine the contents of the library there. Once the library is fully refurbished by the player/Nasher, he relocates there for the remainder of the campaign. In Act III, Aldanon suspected the shadow tide emerging through the Mere of Dead Men was just an outline, and only strongest at it's outer edge. He theorized they could safely strike at the King of Shadows if they could somehow teleport past the shadow barrier and into the heart of Merdelain. He thought the Tome of Iltkazar may have such a means in it, which the PC eventually retrieved from a Shadow Reaver. As the siege of Crossroad Keep raged on, Aldanon searched through the tome. He eventually determined a means to teleport the PC and companions directly into the Vale of Merdelain. With this, the party was able to reach the final dungeon where Black Garius and the King of Shadows was located. His fate after the conclusion of the game is unknown. Mask of the Betrayer If the is neutral/good, PC has a romance with Gann or Safiya and lift the curse, he/she will return to West Habor and marries. Aldanon can be seen at the wedding celebration along with Khelgar Ironfist, Bevil Starling and Tarmas. Trivia *Aldanon was voiced by Milton James. *When the player encounters Aldanon in Crossroad Keep at the ruined library, Aldanon noted that a copy of the Tome of Vile Darkness was among the rare books Garius and the Arcane Brotherhood had at the keep. Category:Official campaign NPCs